<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Borg Have Never Looked So Good In Sciences Blue by WickedHeadache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439247">The Borg Have Never Looked So Good In Sciences Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache'>WickedHeadache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirty!Janeway, Janeway has no shame, Mentor/Protégé, Seven figures things out through experiments, Social Experiments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very serious study of Seven of Nine's views on Human sexuality. </p><p>On top of that, Seven wears a Starfleet uniform. Captain Janeway doesn't know how to cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because there's no logical reason why seven doesn't wear a starfleet uniform.</p><p>i plan this to have a second chapter, but I must warn you i haven't written it yet.</p><p>hope you enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven of Nine knows what she looks like.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since she was severed from the collective, she has accustomed to her presence drawing the gaze of more than a few crewmen. At the beginning, she assumes that it is the Borg implants that makes people aware of her, used to the terror in their eyes as their entire civilization is destroyed — but later on she has to acknowledge she is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She may be oblivious to many conventions of Human behavior, but she <em> is </em>Borg — it doesn't take long for her to comprehend how shallow their thought process can be.</p><p> </p><p>It begins with a crewman from Maintenance staring at her chest as she speaks to him. She notices immediately, although she doesn't deem it relevant enough for her to spare it a fleeting thought. It isn't until she's working with Harry Kim and scanning for the physiological signs of his arousal that she starts to consider the importance of her physical appearance.</p><p> </p><p>She accidentally eavesdrops a conversation Harry Kim and Tom Paris have. It appears that she possesses multiple genetic physical factors that will make her a suitable candidate for procreation.</p><p> </p><p>With that curious idea in mind, she researches extensively on the basics of Human attraction and its subsequent copulation.</p><p> </p><p>“You're pretty,” Naomi Wildman informs her in one of her visits to Cargo Bay 2. “Do you think I'll be as pretty as you when I grow up?”</p><p> </p><p>Humans are too interested in physical appearance for their own good.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you'll be as ‘pretty’ as you are,” she answers, because it is illogical to compare Naomi Wildman's appearance to hers when they are nothing alike.</p><p> </p><p>Either way, she seems to have said the right thing because Naomi Wildman beams at her for five minutes and thirty-seven seconds afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>In short, Seven of Nine is aware that her physique and facial structure are considered pleasing.</p><p> </p><p>She <em> knows </em>, even painfully so when the realization first hits her as she begins to spot every interested gaze that falls upon her body (fortunately, her inquisitiveness on the subject doesn't last long). But knowledge does not equal acceptance. She does not think of herself as beautiful or ugly, or any other irrelevant Human notion.</p><p> </p><p>It puzzles her, because she has never laid eyes on another individual and developed a personal impression of them based on their physical parameters alone. As a matter of fact, physical parameters are irrelevant — they do not change one's efficiency nor they help the ship's, and neither do they take a major role in Human procreation, if her research is to be trusted.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry Kim attempts to explain to her the technicalities of Human courtship, it only leads to him growing frustrated at her confusion — a feeling she relates to intimately. It is complicated, inefficient and, at its core, restricting, in a way that would suffocate her were she to involve herself in one of these courtship rituals.</p><p> </p><p>With the Doctor's social lessons, it's not as disorienting. He seems to be able to phrase Human nature in a manner that isolates it from the way other crew members have attempted to explain social customs to her. His lessons are straightforward, reasonable and efficient. The downside is the increase in her self-consciousness, another Human emotion she'd rather dispose of.</p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine begins to notice that her refusal to sit makes her stand out, that if she doesn't focus her attention on the individual speaking to her it's likely they will be offended. She notices that she's the only one openly disagreeing with the captain when the woman makes the wrong decisions.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, she can't ignore how much she doesn't <em> fit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is irrelevant, she knows.</p><p> </p><p>She will adapt.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway remains an enigma to be resolved in her research. She is puzzling — inconsistent in her behavior. The captain will have no restraints in looking down her body, unlike other members of the crew who immediately blush and avert their gazes, and yet her visual examination is never impressed, but curious. </p><p> </p><p>When Seven of Nine observes this tendency, she learns the scrutiny is never similar to the previous one. Sometimes, she describes it as displeased. On other occasions, she labels it as admiring, even adoring. There are also rare moments in which Captain Janeway's looks are heated and Seven of Nine doesn't understand what the appropriate response to them is.</p><p> </p><p>(It is dissimilar to the manner B'Elanna Torres examines her visually, which can only be described as contemptuous and scornful.)</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway touches her. She is the only individual aboard <em> Voyager </em> who engages in physical contact with her apart from the Doctor, Naomi Wildman and Neelix, and under normal circumstances they don't make any attempts without a considerable demonstration of contempt. Captain Janeway touches her freely and engages in philosophical discussions with her at 0300 hours. To Seven's knowledge, the only other member of the crew she does that with is Commander Chakotay.</p><p> </p><p>It is evident that Captain Janeway overexerts herself in her efforts to help Seven of Nine to regain her individuality. She wishes to explain to the captain that she mustn't — except that will likely result in the captain withdrawing from her completely.</p><p> </p><p>None of the abundant data she has collected indicates that the captain has noted Seven's appearance, or that she cares for it. That leads to the assumption that beauty may be subjective. </p><p> </p><p>She adds that observation to her notes and outlines the word <em> inconsistent </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Seven of Nine walks into the ready room and Captain Janeway looks up from a PADD, startled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” she says. A humorous sentence, if the glint in the captain's eyes is to be trusted.</p><p> </p><p>“I request your input on the parameters of Human physical attraction for my current research on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain puts the PADD down. Her jaw drops 1.3 centimeters, causing her mouth to open. An expression of shock. Fortunately, the captain recovers quickly, reverting back into the laid-back persona she sometimes puts on in Seven's presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds interesting,” she remarks. “At least this time around you're asking for your ‘subjects’ consent. What do you need to know?”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Seven was expecting her to deny her cooperation under the pretext that Seven should make an attempt at identifying this attraction within herself instead of limiting herself to collect knowledge of it, like the captain tends to do when Seven does something that doesn't meet her views on the correct ways of Humanity. It takes a moment for Seven to remember her question.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you describe a physically appealing individual?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway seems caught off guard by the question, even after she has accepted that Seven is going to ask it. At the same time, her lips twitch. Her captain has been known to not take matters seriously when it doesn't involve the ship but Seven would rather be given the courtesy of not being laughed at.</p><p> </p><p>Although she wouldn't mind. Captain Janeway ‘glows’ — she believes that is the term — when she laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me what's my type?” The captain bites her lips in a futile effort to subside the smile curling in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ‘type’?” Seven of Nine tilts her head in askance.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a term used to define the kind of people we're usually drawn to. Romantically, I mean,” she adds quickly. The captain looks up, a small wrinkle forming in her glabella. “Take a seat, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd rather stand,” Seven doesn't skip a beat as she replies. “What do you consider your… ‘type,’ Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway shifts in her seat, glancing in a manner that can be considered furtive toward the replicator.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I have one,” she answers.</p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine recalls the word outlined in her notes: inconsistent.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I can,” she chuckles. “When I like somebody, I just know. There isn't too much science to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven lifts her ocular implant. “Captain, would you like a liquid refreshment? Perhaps coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine has observed her looking away to the replicator five times in the last two minutes. Inexplicably, the captain appears surprised that Seven noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven smiles knowingly to herself and walks over to the replicator. “Coffee, black,” she says, not without considerable amusement thickening her tone. She grabs the cup and hands it over to the captain.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” the captain immediately presses her nose close to the heated beverage and inhales. She takes a sip, humming in pleased surprise. “That damned thing has not once given me my coffee as hot as I'd like, how did you-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” Seven interrupts. Captain Janeway looks up, brows raised. “Shall we continue?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Ask away,” she motions vaguely with her hand for her to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I have observed that the last three individuals you have shown your… interest present similar characteristics. All three subjects possessed a dark pigmentation of hair follicles, a superior stature in comparison to your own, and a moderate to high grade of intelligence.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain purses her lips. “Your point?”</p><p> </p><p>“It appears, Captain, that you do have a ‘type.’”</p><p> </p><p>Seven detects the pink coloring of the captain's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that observation a motive of embarrassment for you?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Captain Janeway hides her face behind her cup. “I just never made the connection. Was that a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Captain, would you define me as physically appealing?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway chokes on her coffee. She puts the cup down as she coughs frantically under Seven's impassive gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Good God, Seven,” she says between coughs. “Give a girl a warning next time, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hardly refer to you as a ‘girl.’”</p><p> </p><p>An odd look passes through Captain Janeway's eyes, but it doesn't remain there long enough for Seven to understand it. When she recovers, the captain's usual knowing expression is in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless… This isn't about Human attraction at all, is it?” The captain rubs her chin with her thumb and index finger. She is speculating. “You are curious about your appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I admit it is related,” Seven confirms. “I have noticed over the course of the last two years that my… physique tends to attract the attention of certain members of the crew. I did not understand what warranted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But now you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven inhales deeply. “I do not believe I do, Captain,” she responds. She hasn't been fooled by the captain's unsubtle attempt at deflection. “You haven't answered the question.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain smiles gently. “Seven, I think you are a beautiful woman.”</p><p> </p><p>A straightforward answer. Seven appreciates it. Sometimes she feels the captain speaks to her in riddles.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not stare at me in the same manner other crew members do,” she notes.</p><p> </p><p>“That's because I have too much respect for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her ocular implant. “How is respect related?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ogling another person's body in complete disregard for their feelings is considered inappropriate, even disrespectful,” the captain sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “No wonder you've dedicated so much time to understand it when it happens to you so often. Give me the names of whoever's bothering you, I'll speak to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that won't be necessary. Nobody has offended me,” Seven nods curtly at her. “Thank you for your time.”</p><p> </p><p>She walks out of the ready room and into the turbolift. Janeway gapes at the closed doors before a chortle escapes her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Dismissed,” she shakes her head good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>Respect. Seven ponders on the concept for a moment. Respect arises from the opinion others hold of her. Respect is irrelevant. Why should it matter to her what passes through others' minds? It has no correlation with her progress in regaining her Humanity.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Humans do tend to hold their peers' respect in high regard. Seven won't deny to herself that she does feel that inkling of uncomfortableness whenever somebody has no bounds in sneering at her, although it does not happen often, for most people are too afraid of her to dare.</p><p> </p><p>She does not quite understand, however, how it's disrespectful to gaze at her physique in ‘complete disregard for her feelings’ — as the captain had worded it — when Seven carries no feelings for the matter.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she is beamed aboard <em> Relativity </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It is an… interesting experience. Seven possesses a good amount of knowledge about time travel and phenomena, but not quite as much as Starfleet seems to collect in future centuries.</p><p> </p><p>She enjoys the experience more that she should, given that the failure of her mission means the destruction of <em> Voyager </em> . She collects more information about time paradoxes, she gets to observe more of <em> Voyager </em> during its former years, she sees a Captain Janeway that has never been stranded in the Delta Quadrant.</p><p> </p><p>She wears a Starfleet uniform.</p><p> </p><p>It is not until the mission is over and she's back in her own time, dressed again in her biosuits, that she notices how Human it made her feel. Even as she belonged to an entirely different time than the other officers, she had felt less of an outsider in Sciences blue and with her implants gone from her face.</p><p> </p><p>She begins to crave for that sensation. However, she also finds herself feeling… embarrassed, for wanting that life. She will always be Borg, she does not fool herself with Captain Janeway's naive hopes of her becoming fully Human. She will always be dependent on her implants, and will always be despised for it. She will always understand <em> just a small fraction less </em> when faced with a social situation, with empathy, with intimacy — with everything that involves being a Human, really.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, the idea of sharing an intimate joke, of being invited to a social gathering, of wearing an uniform, of having her own quarters like everybody else, of not being dependent on machinery built on the assimilation of thousands of species… Well, it is tempting, even as it's futile to entertain herself with such thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The captain would be proud, she muses dryly. She would call her ordeal progress and insist that it is part of being Human. The Doctor would likely agree with her, although far more begrudgingly, as he dislikes certain elements of Humanity as much as Seven does.</p><p> </p><p>At the Doctor's insistence, she decides to give in to these wishes. Slightly, slowly, with considerate caution.</p><p> </p><p>When she walks through the doors to the captain's ready room clad in Sciences blue, she is not ready for the gasp that comes from Captain Janeway. Her first thought is that the captain is hurt in some way.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain?” She says, mildly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>The captain, to her benefit, recovers quickly. “I didn't know you were thinking about putting on the Starfleet uniform,” she responds, leaning back in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem?” Seven lifts her ocular implant.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” she says, and this is the moment Seven notices the smile that is hesitantly curling the captain's lips. “What do you need me for?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven blinks. For an unknown reason, those words leaving the captain's mouth in that breathless voice Seven has never heard before causes a curious sensation in her intestines and chest. Her breath hitches, so slightly that only Seven can notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven?”</p><p> </p><p>She instantly snaps out of that foolish haze. She recognizes what the physiological signs mean, but she isn't going to be distracted from her primary task by them.</p><p> </p><p>“It's about Lieutenant Torres,” she begins.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway sobers up and lets out an aggravated sigh that Seven is used to by now, and the subject of Seven's new outfit is left behind and forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Except it is not.</p><p> </p><p>The crew isn't staring at her as much, and she catches a few disappointed looks the first time she leaves the Cargo Bay in Sciences blue. B'Elanna, for the first time, looks approving of her, and Harry Kim stammers out that she looks more like a part of the ‘family’ now — his phrasing.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor surprises her by grumbling in annoyance, chastising her for discarding the biosuits without asking for his ‘expert medical opinion.’ It takes him about five minutes to admit that she'll survive and another three to widen his eyes gleefully because “we have matching uniforms now!” Which doesn't fail to bring a smile to Seven's face.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, the captain remains… inconsistent. Distracted, at times. After their short-lived conversation, she seems to forget completely about the subject. Seven finds out later that she doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>“What caused the change of outfit?”</p><p> </p><p>The question, asked without warning, compels Seven to lift her gaze away from the PADD and raise a quizzical eyebrow. They are in the middle of discussing a current issue they are facing with an alien race, the Yandrs — this is hardly an appropriate moment to bring this query upon her.</p><p> </p><p>Seven stills, the pieces of the Correct Course of Action coming together in her mind. “It is… comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain nods. She continues speaking about the planet's politics they got involuntarily wrapped in, and that's the end of that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>She assumes the captain's interest in her uniform has ceased, as did the crew's. It's been a week since she has begun wearing it and it is old news among the crewmen by now.</p><p> </p><p>Then the captain walks into Cargo Bay 2 and finds her in the middle of enhancing her alcove's technology. She smiles at Seven when she sees her, awake and functional.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't regenerating yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perceptive,” Seven deadpans. She notices the captain's smile widens moderately. “Is there a matter you wish to discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, do you keep your uniform on when you regenerate?”</p><p> </p><p>That line of questioning confuses Seven. She responds with an inquiry of her own. “Why would I not?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, but she doesn't allow that to deter her. “Humans wear different clothing to sleep than they do when they are awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fail to see the purpose in doing that,” she says haughtily.</p><p> </p><p>“It's about being comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>That statement makes her pause. An entirely distinct set of clothes only to lay still in a mattress for seven to nine hours sounds inefficient, but the thought of it having a function — comfort — and one so important to Humans at that, makes her see the matter in a different light.</p><p> </p><p>“I do take my jacket off before regenerating,” she concedes, and Janeway shoots her a lopsided grin.</p><p> </p><p>She orders her to stop working and go to her alcove. Seven doesn't attempt to resist her. She tugs down the zipper of her jacket and slides the garment off under the captain's attentive eyes, folding it neatly before resting it in a corner. </p><p> </p><p>“Start regeneration cycle,” she calls to the computer and closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She hears the fond whisper of “sweet dreams,” to her left ear, and she senses the woman peering at her in the gloom for 32 minutes before she decides to do something more relevant with her time than watching Seven regenerate.</p><p> </p><p>When the regeneration cycle completes and Seven reopens her eyes, her Sciences blue jacket has gone missing.</p><p> </p><p>She replicates a new one along with another set Starfleet issue pants and sleeveless t-shirt, as it is only logical, and after changing she recycles the used clothing. She is puzzled, however, as to the reason behind the captain stealing her belongings.</p><p> </p><p>And it may be because Seven's suspicions are sharpening her already superior senses, but she notices later the same day that Captain Janeway's gaze doesn't roam down her body anymore. Her eyes stay firmly in Seven's face, tracing the lines of her cheekbones and the movement of her lips as she speaks — not a glimpse to her bosom, or her neck, and her legs twitch at the craved attention missing.</p><p> </p><p>Seven decides that her life has taken a turn into absurdity the moment Janeway briskly regards her as “crewman,” while she walks past her entering the briefing room. It takes Seven, with her superior cunning and wit, approximately 23 minutes to assess what is the suitable response to that unfathomable demotion from her position in Kathryn Janeway's life, but by then they are well into the briefing and Seven has long since learned about the proper circumstances to address personal matters.</p><p> </p><p>Once her shift is over and she chims on the door to the captain's quarters, she finds her missing jacket. Captain Janeway blinks at her in surprise at her visit from where she's sitting at the loveseat, Sciences blue jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Seven thinks that, for the first time since her assimilation, she has opened her mouth in an expression of shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven?” The captain's voice softly echoes in the room. “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was intending to ask you a similar question myself,” she replies, but the words are pronounced half-heartedly, her mind too focused on a much dire matter.  “You seem to be in possession of one of my belongings,” she remarks, stepping further into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh?” The captain frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“My jacket, Captain,” Seven can't help but feel amused, whether the emotion is a response to the captain's expression or the rather nonsensical situation, she doesn't know. “I was… rattled by its disappearance.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain's eyes widen as she startles in her seat, gaze flickering down to her own shoulders before finding Seven lifting a brow. She smiles sheepishly — Seven once again questions beauty as a Human concept and wonders if her sudden fascination with the captain's flushed cheeks should be considered attraction.</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain,” she says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Seven of Nine realizes then, staring into gentle resigned eyes and embarrassed smiles of a shy, more vulnerable captain, that Kathryn Janeway has never looked so adorable. She understands, at last, what she has continuously heard about beauty and attraction.</p><p> </p><p>It does nothing to explain the crew's looks, however, for Seven's sudden appreciation of her captain is dissimilar.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway is captivating, she notices, with her playful smirks and the way she exudes power and confidence everywhere she goes. This fact does not alter how Seven views her. Her opinion of the captain is unrelated to her physical appearance. The captain is <em> good </em>, kind, everything Seven is not, and happens to possess physical attributes that Seven considers appealing.</p><p> </p><p>The captain is also a thief.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, that last thought only serves to amuse her. “Very well. Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>Janeway shifts in her seat. “Yours is softer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe, Captain, that the fabric of your own uniform is equally adequate,” Seven tries to sound unimpressed, even when she only feels interested. She believes she has developed this trait by following the example of Captain Janeway.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue is nicer than red?”</p><p> </p><p>Janeway's tone leads her to believe that the woman is not in actuality attempting to convince her that was her reason for stealing from her, and she is not, in fact, pretending to believe it herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Your first lie was more convincing,” Seven says dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I stick by it, your jacket is softer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was referring to your supposed capability to explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” the captain sighs and covers her eyes with one hand. “You win. Your jacket… It smells like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven stares for an inappropriate amount of time. Of all the explanations the captain could have given her, the scent of her clothing is the only that doesn't make sense. It seems primitive, in a way, for somebody to recognize her by scent.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I. I feel like I've reduced to a schoolgirl with a crush,” the captain drawls.</p><p> </p><p>“A… crush,” she replies flatly.</p><p> </p><p>The captain blushes, but continues to ramble about shame and age gaps, and how she hopes this knowledge doesn't influence Seven's image of her, all while Seven tunes her out.</p><p> </p><p>Seven attempts to search for the meaning of ‘crush’ right then, but finds that she has not assimilated data on the matter. She quirks her ocular implant and, wordlessly, exits the room, leaving the captain gaping at her back.</p><p> </p><p>Before regenerating, she programs her alcove for the assimilation of all information in the database related to ‘crush,’ and the influence of olfaction throughout Human life.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, the next time you attempt to confess your love to me, please refrain from doing so via theft,” she blurts as soon as the doors to the captain's ready room have closed behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The captain is shocked by her appearance, or her words, or perhaps by an occurrence unrelated to her, she doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If my particular scent is stimulating to your olfactory system, you are allowed to request for an object of mine that satisfies your urges,” she explains, ocular implant lifting when the captain's eyes widen ridiculously. “There is no need for you to rob me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven, I appreciate your enthusiasm for- uh, <em> satisfying </em> me,” Janeway pulls an odd face, finding humor in something. “But really, it won't happen again. I shouldn't have done… <em> that </em> in the first place. It was out of line.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was,” she agrees. “However, I was not offended by your actions. If you have a certain need, I am ready to attend it.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain presses her eyes shut for a second, taking a deep breath. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I think you'll find that there is little I would not do for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even give away all your jackets? Specifically after wearing them. They do look good on you, you know?” She jokes, forcing a good-natured smile to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“And I would go beyond that as well,” Seven answers seriously.</p><p> </p><p>The captain shakes her head, the smile turning into a grimace. “You don't need to do this, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven presses her lips together. “You don't wish for me to satisfy your needs?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to appease me. You don't have to cater to my feelings. I'm a big girl, I can handle rejection. No need to soften the blow, or whatever it is that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I don't think you understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven takes a bold step forward, her resolve fixed. It is the encouragement she needs to walk straight to the captain and lean over her chair. The captain's jaw drops slightly, and she seems to find herself speechless before this ordeal, adopting an odd similarity to a caged species about to be subjected to assimilation.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn't deter Seven, not when has finally been gifted with comprehension of <em> one </em> Human notion. She supports her hands on the armrests.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> wish </em> to satisfy you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway looks down to her own thighs as she instinctively licks her lips, appearing to be flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven…” Janeway lets out a breathy laugh that gets caught in her throat as soon she looks up and makes eye contact with Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that knowledge unsettle you?” She tilts her head curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” she says wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do <em> I </em> unsettle you?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain's expression has lost a part of its flustered blush, Janeway becoming more like the composed woman she is accustomed to. “Seven, I don't think what you just said means what you think it means.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary, Captain,” Seven sounds aghast. “I believe we both are in full understanding regarding the meaning of my words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>The captain makes her best attempt to appear unbothered and skeptical, careless about Seven's blatant disregard for personal space. She fails the moment she gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she says. She tilts the captain's chin up with her fingers and captures her lips in a harsh, yet emotional kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Her body is having the most curious reaction to an action as simple as touching the captain's lips. Her heart is beating faster, her lungs suddenly seem to lack oxygen, and the palms of her hands are beginning to exude perspiration. It is a result of hormone production, she believes.</p><p> </p><p>Seven realizes that she is haunted by an irrational fear of rejection once she steps back. She has to remind herself that the captain has already confessed her attraction to her. There is no logical reason why she would not want this.</p><p> </p><p>She drifts back and observes the captain's reaction. Her eyes flutter open and she just stares at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Love confessions are more efficient when actions are utilized,” Seven says when Janeway remains silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted,” the captain says, voice thick, and licks her lips. By the color of her cheeks and the manner her chest heaves, Seven can guess that she is flustered.</p><p> </p><p>When the captain fails to continue the conversation, Seven grows concerned. Has she kissed her incorrectly? It would not be the first time she attempted to engage in a seemingly simple social task only to be hit with the complexity of human nature once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, have I damaged you?” She asks right away. If she is causing the captain any kind of pain, it is best to take action as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks it is unlikely for a kiss to damage someone, for it doesn't imply any demonstrations of physical strength, but it is plausible for her to be mistaken. With Humanity, she is most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven…” she says softly. Seven looks into her eyes attentively. The captain clears her throat, sounding amused. “Personal space.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Seven 1.6 seconds to notice what the captain is referring to, and once she does, she steps back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?”</p><p> </p><p>“For invading your space,” she explains, even though she believes it is evident.</p><p> </p><p>The captain seems surprised by this. “Not the kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I apologize for that?” She lifts her ocular implant.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven, you just kissed your commanding officer,” Janeway reminds her, sounding amused by this fact.</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware,” she says carefully. “I do not feel badly about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, there's no reason why I should. I think most Humans desire the individuals that make them understand beauty. I would have guessed that you enjoyed the prospect of unlocking another aspect of my Humanity.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words make the captain open her mouth and stare up at her in awe, like Seven has just said something extraordinary and not a fact about Human attraction that the captain is supposed to know as the experimented individual of the two.</p><p> </p><p>She has noticed Humans tend to prioritize anecdotal evidence over scientific proof. Perhaps Seven's conclusion is not based on fact but on subjective experiences.</p><p> </p><p>“You are… extraordinary, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I've heard,” she can't help but say dryly. This is one of those occasions in which the captain gives answers to questions Seven has not asked and has not thought of.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don't think I can give you what you want,” the captain tilts her head. Her features form that expression she does whenever she's trying to make Seven understand something important to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I was under the impression that-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I know,” she jumps in, grimacing apologetically. “I like you a lot, Seven, but I don't think you understand how difficult I actually am.</p><p> </p><p>Seven's unnerving stare makes the captain pause. “I don't,” she says seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>Janeway sighs, and she looks exhausted, like she tends to when she believes she's away from the eyes of the crew. She doesn't hide it from her. Seven thinks there's something meaningful to that — she's not certain why.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven, I'm flattered,” she says. Her voice  has become harder, not as welcoming, as if the captain had risen metaphorical walls around her feelings to keep them away from Seven. “But you shouldn't have kissed me.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven frowns, opening her mouth in order to express her disbelief. “Captain-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I'm serious this time, Seven. This can't happen again. I'm your captain,” Janeway says, as if she hasn't said these words to Seven several times before. “Respect my wishes.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven's expression drops, becoming neutral and numb. She wishes the captain would explain to her what she had done wrong. The captain has encouraged her in several occasions to pursue interpersonal relationships with other individuals and has repeatedly expressed their importance in the development of Seven's Humanity.</p><p> </p><p>Why is the captain displeased by an action she previously would have considered a breakthrough?</p><p> </p><p>Seven is frustrated by her neverending confusion. If the captain hasn't bothered with explanations, then Seven is supposed to understand the nature of this particular Human interaction. She doesn't. She's failed once again. She doesn't understand the relevance of the captain's rank in regards to their relationship, and she doesn't understand why she was mistaken in following through her apparent Human impulses.</p><p> </p><p>She is in particular perplexed by the captain's feelings. Has she not stated to reciprocate Seven's desire for her, even if it was through such a vague term like ‘crush’?</p><p> </p><p>If the captain is opposed to the exploration of said desires, however, reciprocation is irrelevant. It seems nonsensical to Seven. It can only be explained through Humans' usually faulty logic. Seven has not adopted it yet, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>She nods once, curtly, and takes a step backwards. The captain's expression twitches with guilt. Seven knows better than to think of the emotion as meaningful. The captain may have regrets, but she never acts to fix them. </p><p> </p><p>Seven turns around and walks away, sensing the doors to the captain's ready room closing swiftly behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this chapter has been the worse headache of my short life. you're welcome</p><p>I'm joking, but also- i decided, at the beginning, to write from Janeway's POV, then I remembered that I sUCk at it, and that it doesn't really fit what I was originally going for when I wrote this fic.</p><p>so then, after over a week of almost nothing, I switched back to seven's pov (i hate the word pov, can you tell?) and the chapter practically wrote itself i-- i suck? </p><p>EDIT: the chapter did not, in fact, write itself.</p><p>Also I read the last bit of the first chapter and I just realized that I accidentally wrote angst? like hOW how did I do that, i don't understand. </p><p>In case you didn't realize, I'm writing this note as I go, for your enjoyment. I thought y'all would appreciate me slowly losing my sanity over the course of a month.</p><p>BTW Thank you so much for all of your comments!!!! You guys are amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven comes to realize that love is an intricate subject.</p><p> </p><p>It is, by definition, an intense feeling of deep affection. She hasn't met a Human that doesn't claim to have or crave for love in their life. It is the source of all their happiness and accomplishments. The object of their affections is what occupies their minds during their days and nights.</p><p> </p><p>From her personal point of view, Seven does not see the appeal of it.</p><p> </p><p>She has heard of individuals performing erratic actions under the pretence of protecting or coddling the object of their affections. She has seen her own peers and superiors losing all sense of reason and duty, blinded by the beauty of romance and family. It is an irrational feeling at its core.</p><p> </p><p>That is not to say Seven's perceptions haven't been influenced by love. </p><p> </p><p>She has risked her own wellbeing in the name of protecting Icheb. She has felt inconceivable pain at the possibility of losing him and the constant that he represents in her life. She does not regret her emotions. She does not regret having Icheb. </p><p> </p><p>Her experiences do teach her that love comes attached to vulnerability, and Seven is not undisturbed about that.</p><p> </p><p>There must be a technique to avoid that particular aspect of love. Humans have proven themselves to be resourceful beings, creating new imaginative ways to eliminate the unpleasantness that plagues their lives. It would not be outside the realm of extreme possibility that they had accomplished such a discovery. Her research leaves her empty-handed.</p><p> </p><p>She will have to assimilate data on Vulcan philosophy.</p><p> </p><p>When she approaches the Doctor with her inquiries, he begins to stammer, refusing to meet her gaze. Those 1.2 tortuous minutes alone are enough for Seven to exit Sickbay aware that his ignorance on the matter matches her own.</p><p> </p><p>This lack of knowledge — the futility of her attempts at gaining it — usually frustrates her. The idea of understanding anything less than the individuals that surround her makes her feel unprepared for Humanity. It is unpleasant, and it haunts her with thoughts of drones and failure.</p><p> </p><p>Love, however, is not a subject to induce such a reaction from her. She is serene before her incomprehension. Her only desire is to explore it further. She is experiencing love, in some of its many forms, and she knows this with clarity — Seven is not concerned with anything else of the matter. It is relieving.</p><p> </p><p>Emotions, although irrational, are an inherent part of Humanity. Social rituals are not.</p><p> </p><p>Social rituals are futile by nature, and occasionally inefficient. She understands they are valuable to Humans and multiple other species the Borg have assimilated, but she doesn't see why. Social rituals change depending on the individual and their upbringing, and the cultural differences between each of them does not cancel out the pointlessness of their existence.</p><p> </p><p>Seven finds comfort in emotions that she cannot find in Human-made customs. Emotions are meant to facilitate adaptive responses to environmental challenges, and they have throughout Human history provided acceptable, if perhaps fallible, solutions to recurring problems that the species faced in their most ancient eras. There is a function to emotions — an efficient one when correctly utilized.</p><p> </p><p>She shares this discovery about herself with the Doctor, who is unabashedly overjoyed for her progress at embracing this part of Humanity. She pretends that she does not crave to discuss it with anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>It may have taken time for Seven to understand Humanity, but by her current point in time she has gathered enough data to know that she is not allowed to approach the captain with personal questions anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She senses the loss of something — something abstract and nameless that Seven can't explain with any language she has knowledge of. Her confusion about this issue does aggravate her. She supposes progress has limits.</p><p> </p><p>It is not a difficult task to avoid seeking Captain Janeway's guidance. The thought of facing her brings back unpleasant memories, along with its corresponding distress. The captain has hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>The next time she spots Janeway, it is from across the bridge. Her lips stretch into a tiny smile and she nods sharply at the woman, who looks caught off guard by her civil demeanor before smiling back. Seven does not ponder on the reasons for the captain's surprise. She remembers old notes that claimed the captain's behavior as <em> inconsistent </em> and muses that she had not been mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns around when she hears the captain's voice. She is surprised to see her in Cargo Bay 2 again. She hasn't sensed Captain Janeway watching her while she regenerates for a week now. The visits have stopped since the captain rejected Seven's advances.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” she raises her ocular implant. She knows the captain will recognize the gesture for the question it is. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to give you back your jacket,” she explains, lifting the Sciences blue jacket in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Seven is puzzled. “Why? I am not in need of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain sighs. “I can't- I <em> shouldn't </em> have it,” she insists.</p><p> </p><p>“That is irrelevant,” she says. She finds herself bewildered by the captain's actions. Janeway's eyes widen. “It is my wish for you to have it in your possession.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven…” she begins to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“If my… gift,” she thinks that is a suitable word for the article of clothing, “is offensive to you, you are welcome to recycle it. However, I have been informed you are not allowed to return something that has been gifted to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just take it back, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an order, Captain?” She raises her ocular implant sharply, her disapproval becoming transparent. The captain doesn't even blink.</p><p> </p><p>“There's no changing your mind, is there?” She replies wryly. Exhaustion darkens her features. She's clenching the blue fabric in her fist. It isn't an angry gesture. It is… desperate. </p><p> </p><p>“No, there isn't,” she affirms. Janeway nods once, making an effort at smiling cordially, and exits the room.</p><p> </p><p>Seven doesn't evade the captain, not even to prevent the dull ache she carries in her chest when she sees her. The first two times that that happens she asks the Doctor to give her a full body check-up. There is nothing wrong with her. In theory. One could argue that there must be something fundamentally wrong with her if she is suffering from emotionally induced physical pain.</p><p> </p><p>(Two years ago, she had considered it a Human fallacy.)</p><p> </p><p>The captain seems to find her presence agreeable as well, although the woman's eyes do not seek her whenever she is in the room anymore. Seven is beginning to understand that that kind of behavior is exhibited by individuals with a romantic interest. The captain is not such an individual. Therefore, Seven is deprived from her attention.</p><p> </p><p>She misses it. She craves as well as fears the effects the captain's care causes within her.</p><p> </p><p>Even as the captain has discontinued the overly involved behavior Seven used to associate with her, their social encounters don't stop. The captain keeps hailing her with invitations to Velocity games, a hopeful infliction in her voice that Seven has chosen not to read too much into. She still answers to Seven's call when she requests her presence in Astrometrics at 0300 hours, even as she groans and glares, cradling a hot cup of coffee to ‘keep herself sharp.’ She is still allowed into the captain's quarters late at night when she is haunted by the fear of losing Icheb to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, she catches a glimpse of a strange emotion crossing the captain's eyes — one that looks deceptively like regret and yearning, but Seven is beyond indulging in such wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Humans' desires tend to deceive their senses. Seven may be Borg, but her Humanity is prone to ‘rear its ugly head’ — as the Doctor would say — when it is the least convenient to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you join us in the Mess Hall?” Commander Chakotay comes to her one day with the invitation. It is done out of politeness. He is not good at deception. “It'll do you good being around other members of the crew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I've been occupied,” she tells him, and it's true. Between work at Astrometrics and taking four children under her care, she doesn't have much time left for socializing. She will admit, to herself, that she doesn't possess the drive for it either. “And I still am. Perhaps another time.”</p><p> </p><p>The commander's smile loses some of its brightness. He is disappointed. How odd. They have never particularly enjoyed each other's company. </p><p> </p><p>She turns around, ready to leave, when his voice stops her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven,” he says. She faces him, observing that he appears to be faltering. He dares to voice his thoughts anyway. “Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's about something personal. About Captain Janeway.”</p><p> </p><p>She carefully stills her expression to assure that she remains impassive. “If you must.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you two are friends?” He regards her with a questioning look. He wants confirmation of his data.</p><p> </p><p>“We… are,” Seven answers after a moment of hesitation. She is not certain of what constitutes a friend, or if that label describes with precision what the captain means to her.</p><p> </p><p>“She's been distracted lately,” he tells her, which surprises her. “Have you noticed anything different? If something is wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven opens her mouth, but it takes her 4 seconds for her voice to emerge. “Well-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm only asking because I'm worried about her,” he adds when he catches her delay.</p><p> </p><p>She sets her jaw, considering what the commander has just revealed. “No,” she says. “The captain hasn't presented any behavioral modifications.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of having a calming effect, her words seem to concern the commander further. A frown deepens the lines in his forehead and around his mouth. It confuses Seven. Hasn't he come to her seeking reassurance? Was he looking forward to finding the captain in a situation of distress?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, thank you, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>The commander is not the brightest individual but he has been known to understand Janeway at a deeper level than any other member of the crew. Seven will do well in paying attention to him when it concerns Captain Janeway. She is surprised to discover that he doesn't have the same confidence in his own findings.</p><p> </p><p>The captain is distracted. It could be meaningless. Humans are usually less focused than other species — and even less than the Borg, who are single-minded and efficient no matter the circumstances they are under. Even Seven has caught herself ‘daydreaming’ occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>Seven has only ever daydreamed when a matter was troubling her, as it has been during the last few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Her steps come to a halt as the realization hits her. </p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway is upset. </p><p> </p><p>She reevaluates every interaction she has had with the woman during the last twenty-one days and concludes that she can't be responsible for the distraction. Since the captain rejected her affections, there has not been any major disputes between them. Their encounters have been peaceful, if somewhat unstimulating.</p><p> </p><p>Concluding that Seven herself is not the problem to be solved, she is overwhelmed with the urge to seek the captain, to comfort her like she has Seven in times of need. She is unaccustomed to offering consolation, but she finds Captain Janeway deserving of it beyond her discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Her care for her captain runs deeper than any sore feelings she may be enduring.</p><p> </p><p>During one night when she is incapable of regeneration, she wanders toward the Mess Hall. She finds Captain Janeway there, with a laptop in her lap and a cup of coffee in one hand. She observes with interest that the captain is wearing a Sciences blue jacket around her shoulders. Seven assumes it is her own. The captain looks… acceptable — gentle, even as she is focused on her work.</p><p> </p><p>She had intended to replicate a nutritional supplement, but the presence of the captain makes her deviate from her plan. She moves towards her. The captain has her back turned to Seven from where she's sitting at the couch. When Seven steps into her sight, the captain startles.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God,” she exclaims in a half-whisper, hand pressed to her chest, and looks at Seven wide-eyed. “Seven! You almost gave me a heart attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize, Captain. It wasn't my intention to frighten you.”</p><p> </p><p>Janeway exhales. “What are you doing up so late?”</p><p> </p><p>It is 0231 hours. Seven raises her ocular implant. “I could ask you the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn't sleep,” she says simply. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was unable to regenerate,” Seven responds.</p><p> </p><p>Janeway looks worried. “Is everything alright? Something wrong with your alcove?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of the sort,” she assures her. “I believe the issue is related to my Humanity rather than my Borg physiology.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought your Borg perfection would free you from the insomnia the rest of us mere Humans have to suffer from,” the captain grins cheekily, but the expression is tired and lacks bite.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, am I to assume that you are awake for a similar motive?” Seven asks, then a small smirk stretches the corners of her lips. “Or is your bed malfunctioning?” </p><p> </p><p>It takes the captain 3.4 seconds to stop frowning before she notices the joking nature of her query. Her lips curl into a lopsided smile, then.</p><p> </p><p>“My bed is functioning just fine,” the captain replies. She shakes her head as she sips coffee. When she looks up at Seven, it is with a wistful expression coloring her features. “So what are you doing in the Mess Hall?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was intending to compensate for the lack of regeneration with a nutritional supplement,” she explains. “But it appears that I have found something more captivating to occupy my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain's gaze meets her. She regards Seven with speechlessness. It is the warning that Seven needs to backtrack. She is not committing the same mistake twice.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you've chosen to work yourself to exhaustion?” She lifts her ocular implant, and Captain Janeway looks relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“I took a page out of your book,” the captain flutters her lashes coyly.</p><p> </p><p>Seven is aware that she has been guilty of doing the same on multiple occasions, but Captain Janeway is only Human. She lacks all the technological and biological advances that have allowed Seven to overwork herself.</p><p> </p><p>In addition to her inherent Human weakness, the captain does not exhibit this tendency in the same way Seven does. Seven overworks because it is more efficient; the captain does it out of duty. It is uncharacteristic of the captain to not relish in her minimal chances to unwind. Currently, <em> Voyager </em> doesn't have any matters that require urgent attention, so Seven finds it odd that Captain Janeway has any issues to keep her busy at 0233 hours. </p><p> </p><p>Seven doesn't allow that to distract her. “If your intent is to eventually rest, I recommend you to diminish your caffeine intake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm compensating,” she narrows her eyes distrustfully and holds the cup closer to her chest. She is ‘protecting’ the coffee, Seven realizes. “Why don't you sit?”</p><p> </p><p>She can tell the captain does not expect her to take a seat on the couch next to her. It is either due to their sudden closeness or to the fact that Seven tends to prefer to stand. Seven sighs and turns her head to the captain. Her eyes scan Captain Janeway's face as she contemplates her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>She does not conceal the care in her voice. She realizes the captain is taken aback by it. Perhaps she is accustomed to not expect this behavior from Seven.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been okay. Thank you for asking, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the insincere politeness that plagues the captain's tone, characteristic of the ‘small talk’ Seven has grown to dread, she spots honest gratitude glistening in the captain's eyes. She acknowledges it with a tilt of her head. She is not certain of how to proceed, but she has noticed that if she remains in the captain's presence long enough she will continue the conversation without needing Seven's encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>“I noticed you're spending a lot of time on your own,” Janeway says, trying to sound nonchalant. “Is there any particular reason for that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was conducting a research on another aspect of Humanity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Do tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love,” she simply replies. </p><p> </p><p>She senses the captain's instant change in mood. She begins to wring her hands as Seven waits for a reaction. “What did you find?” She asks, in a voice as simple as Seven's had been. </p><p> </p><p>“Its main function is to facilitate choosing the correct mate for procreation,” she tells her. “It is fundamental to the success of plenty of the existing mating rituals between Human individuals, although not all of them. It also takes a major role in the survival of the species, as a parent's love leads to the protection of the children.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain chuckles. “There's more to love than reproduction, Seven.” </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Seven thinks the captain looks disappointed by her response.</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware of that,” she can't help but grumble defensively. “I was only stating a small fragment of my research.”</p><p> </p><p>Janeway hums. “How about experiencing it first-hand?” She asks her. A question born out of curiosity. The captain seems to look forward and dread for the answer simultaneously. “Did you look that up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, although most data has been… disconcerting. I attempted to rely on the Doctor's social lessons but he hasn't been informative on the subject,” she explains.</p><p> </p><p>“You could've come to me,” the captain tells her. Seven turns her head toward her and finds a wounded look on her face. “I would've answered any questions you had.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven's ocular implant twitches. “I was under the impression that I was not allowed to seek your counsel anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were allowed. You <em> are,</em>” Captain Janeway frowns. “I never meant to make you feel like you aren't welcome into my space. I want you to feel comfortable coming to me when you need help, Seven. You are my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>This information comes as a surprise to Seven. Janeway's reaction suggests that she has not noticed any changes in their relationship, not even the absence of their conversations of a more private nature. Is Seven irrelevant to her or has the captain simply failed at observing the adjustments she has made to her behavior? </p><p> </p><p>In spite of her best efforts to keep her emotions to herself, Seven has always felt Captain Janeway can observe right through her attempts at deception. The captain never fails to pinpoint what troubles her, even as Seven lies shamelessly to her face.</p><p> </p><p>She considers that, perhaps, she is not as easy to understand as the captain pretends she is.</p><p> </p><p>“Despite our last disagreement?”</p><p> </p><p>The captain tenses. “You are my friend,” she repeats. It is said with an assertive edge, meant to dissipate Seven's doubts.</p><p> </p><p>Seven doesn't have an answer for her, and a strained silence falls upon the Mess Hall. She leaves the room shortly after. That is the most substantial conversation she has had with Captain Janeway in twenty-three days.</p><p> </p><p>Friends. Is Captain Janeway her friend? When she thinks of the term, she tends to connect it with the kind of feelings she has for the Doctor and Naomi Wildman. She senses the feelings she has for the captain are not the same. The captain denies this, however, so it is yet to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>She crosses paths again with Captain Janeway the next day when she steps into the bridge. She is planning to make a beeline towards the ready room, hand over what she is due and retreat back to Astrometrics. She is stopped by the sight of the captain on her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain,” she speaks up to capture her attention.</p><p> </p><p>It works. The captain's head jerks up, alert, and her eyes meet Seven's neutral gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven,” she says. Her brows lift. Seven takes the expression as the signal she needs to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I have finished my diagnostic report,” she informs. “I had intended to discuss some details with you, but I don't think that will be necessary after all. I will send it to you, you can read it when you're unoccupied.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not busy,” Captain Janeway replies immediately. She seems glad to see her. It is evident that she expects Seven see her words as an invitation to stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose you'll be able to catch up in a shorter time span,” she retorts and walks back into the lift.</p><p> </p><p>As she turns to face the bridge, she spots Captain Janeway staring back at her with puzzled eyes. Seven doesn't react.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or was that the weirdest moment ever?” She hears Ensign Kim muttering as the turbolift doors close.</p><p> </p><p>Seven refuses to believe Captain Janeway thinks they are <em> friends.</em></p><p> </p><p>Even if the captain has mistaken Seven's actions for those of a friend, Seven's intentions are not rooted in friendship and Captain Janeway has examined her physique in the past with too much interest to be platonic. In the distant case that Seven is wrong, she is still aware that she won't be able to approach the captain with intimate questions, regardless of her claims to the contrary.</p><p> </p><p>The captain won't speak of Seven's feelings and doubts, in particular when it comes to herself. At the slightest mention of their ‘falling out,’ the captain winces and shifts, uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Seven doesn't require assistance to understand what <em> that </em> response means.</p><p> </p><p>It is Captain Janeway who seeks her out. She is in the Mess Hall once again, too late for the room to be crowded and brightly lit. She senses the captain's presence instantly, but does not look up from the PADD until the woman chooses to sit down next to her. It does not escape her attention that they are placed in the exact position they were the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“Have I done something to upset you?” The captain asks. Seven appreciates the bluntness.</p><p> </p><p>She puts the PADD down and takes a deep breath as she faces Captain Janeway. Her voice is tight and constricted as she answers. “We are not friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flashes through Janeway's eyes. She observes her becoming defensive, taking offence over her words. “Why not?” She demands, physically drifting away from her as her jaw clenches.</p><p> </p><p>Seven remains silent and turns her face away from her. She could tell her the truth, that her feelings do not correspond to a friendship, but the captain doesn't want to hear that. </p><p> </p><p>“You damaged me,” she says instead. It isn't a lie, but it isn't the truth either. Learning about Humanity has taught her that there are a lot of those — of middle grounds, even when there shouldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>She hears the captain inhaling deeply. “That wasn't my intention,” she tells her.</p><p> </p><p>“If that is the case, state your intentions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Captain Janeway seems trapped before she shakes the look away. “I just want us to be friends, Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain's heart drops. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not interested in forming a friendship with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“After everything we've been through…” Janeway shakes her head before her voice raises further. When she continues, she sounds lost. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want an intimate relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that cannot be considered a ‘safe’ answer, but it is simple and honest. It is what makes the captain falter and her eyes grow sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Seven…” She sighs, tired.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish for me to cease this line of conversation,” Seven assumes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have damaged you and you would rather not speak of it,” she adds, as a reminder to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Janeway jerks her head up, eyes wide with bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn't damage me, Seven,” she rushes to assure her. Her voice breaks, and it gives away how emotional the captain is becoming. She seems horrified by the prospect of Seven blaming herself. “You did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not because of anything you've done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain,” she says softly. Janeway hesitates. Seven leans her side toward her until their arms touch. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>It appears that is all it takes to make the captain surrender, shoulders sagging in defeat. Her eyes are pressed shut, but she doesn't move away.</p><p> </p><p>“I fear what <em> I </em> might do,” she confesses.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is one thing to ache for someone unattainable, but for you to actually want me back?” She looks pained as she meets Seven's attentive gaze. “I don't think I could resist you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, don't.”</p><p> </p><p>“Resistance is futile, huh?” The captain's wry smile resembles a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>Seven remains serious as she holds the captain's gaze. “Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway is the one who acts first. She raises a hand and cups Seven's cheek, her fingers skimming around her implant. It is warm, like the woman the limb belongs to. She senses a curious sensation in her chest. Possibly caused by oxytocin. </p><p> </p><p>The captain's pupils are dilated and her heart rate has risen. Her face has adopted an expectant expression.</p><p> </p><p>The captain looks earnest instead of terrified, yearning where she used to be hesitating. Seven perceives that she will be well received this time, although she lacks confirmation of her assumption — the captain can call it ‘instinct’ if she so wishes. </p><p> </p><p>Seven kisses her, their lips meeting gently and tentatively. There's a pause, in which she expects Captain Janeway to push her away. (The captain is unpredictable.) Then a hand is sneaking around her shoulder and settling between the spatulas, directly over Seven's rib implants. The captain grips her tightly and holds her close as she responds to the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Seven feels that this moment is precious — invaluable. It is overflowing with fragility and it drives Seven to want to capture it and protect it from all danger. The captain and the vulnerable glimmer in her eyes are at fault for this irrational feeling. She feels Captain Janeway sighing against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Vulnerable indeed.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulls back, attempting to gauge the captain's reaction, Janeway looks at her like her whole world has been ripped apart just as it was finally coming together. Captain Janeway's hand falls from her cheek to her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I expected to apologize, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway inhales deeply in an attempt to compose herself. She licks her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Seven. You're not,” she says. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice has become husky. Under different circumstances, Seven would assume it was due to somnolent disorientation. She knows better.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I did not intend to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain begins to smile absent-mindedly at her response. The expression is endeared. Captain Janeway is staring down at her lips, and Seven thinks that this might be what romantic love feels like.</p><p> </p><p>With that awakening thought fueling her desires, Seven leans in and meets Captain Janeway halfway. Her resolve to explore these Human emotions is reinforced. The captain releases a weak whimper as she kisses her back. She parts her lips and tries to deepen the kiss, only for her actions to be discontinued by the captain laying a hand over her chest. She softly pushes Seven back. Her eyes search for the cause of Captain Janeway's hesitancy, alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe don't... call me Captain while you're kissing me, Seven,” the captain winces. Seven gives her a puzzled look that Janeway registers instantly. She proceeds to explain. “It has a ‘predatory commanding officer about to defile her young subordinate’ feel to it. And I don't need a reminder.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was under the impression that I was the predatory individual in our interactions. You have yet to make any advances.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still your captain, not to mention you're much younger than I am,” she reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>Seven is not affected. She adopts a deadpan expression. “Then, by all means, defile me. You won't hear my objections.”</p><p> </p><p>She seems to render the captain speechless. Seven's lips quirk into a smirk. By the pink blush of her cheeks and the way she insists on looking at the ceiling, Seven can tell Captain Janeway is flustered. </p><p> </p><p>“If you keep saying things like that, you might kill me one of these days,” she drawls.</p><p> </p><p>Seven tilts her head. “What designation is more to your liking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just… Kathryn,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” she nods to herself and then proceeds to get closer to the captain — to <em> Kathryn </em> — as she seeks another kiss. She is stopped again. “Kathryn?”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn inhales as she hears her name coming from Seven's lips. She leans back in order to distance herself from her. Her gaze shifts downwards and she starts wringing her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips begin to curl into an uncertain smile. “Seven, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it's a good idea to kiss you in a place where anyone could just walk in whenever they feel like it,” she tells her, and looks at Seven through heavy-lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to change the scenery?”</p><p> </p><p>“More like… It's late and we are in the Mess Hall, and I'd rather keep this going when I'm not about to pass out. Preferably in my quarters,” Kathryn adds the last sentence in a confiding whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The captain's words have sufficiently assured Seven that her insistence to stop is not a rejection. Kathryn looks hopeful. One of her hands has found its way over Seven's. She doesn't believe Kathryn has realized she is touching her.</p><p> </p><p>She flips her hand from underneath Kathryn's and holds it with a firm grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems like a sound course of action,” she voices her approval.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from the touch of their hands, they are at an appropriate distance. Kathryn's smile is wide and bright. Seven is enraptured by it. She is aware that she should break contact and walk away to reduce the chances of being seen, but the thought is not appealing to her.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn takes a quick glance at their surroundings. Once she is done, she leaps forward and gives Seven a brief kiss that warms her entire body. With a last caress to Seven's cheek, Kathryn stands up and slowly steps away. Seven's eyes follow Kathryn until she is out of her sight.</p><p> </p><p>Romantic love brings her a most pleasant sensation. She eagerly awaits for the occasion to explore it further.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! I'm not convinced about the ending, so I'll probably post a third chamber I've been working on.</p><p>tell me what you think and thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Relationships are… interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friendships, for instance, are rare to find and infinitely complex. They are difficult to maintain as well. Once she enters that stage in a relationship, she is expected to behave… differently. As Lieutenant Torres would word it, Seven is expected to not be rude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, the friends Seven has managed to establish don't seem to care about her apparent rudeness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Romantic relationships are even more complicated — not that Seven understands much about them. Individuals seem to crave them, and so has Seven begun to do. They used to terrify her. The thought of binding herself to someone sounded restricting, like it would undo all the work she had put in regaining her individuality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years of social lessons and engaging with other beings have helped her overcome that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is not certain if a romantic relationship is what she has established with Kathryn, however. Captain Janeway has assured her that she finds continuing to kiss Seven agreeable. She has also informed her that they must “keep this to themselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyond that, she doesn't know what is allowed and what isn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to the Doctor, Humans perform a series of rituals in order to court each other and form an intimate interpersonal relationship. They ‘date.’ She and Kathryn haven't participated in such rituals. Kissing shouldn't have been a part of their interactions until several dates into their courtship if that were the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is unaware of what Kathryn expects of her and the idea of questioning her about it leaves her uneasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The more time she spends among other individuals the more difficult it becomes to speak without thoughts of shame and criticism getting in the way. She is beginning to be distrustful of others. An aspect of Humanity she is not particularly fond of.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So during their next private encounter, after both professional and personal matters have been discussed, Seven has no other option but to kiss Captain Janeway. Kathryn responds immediately and Seven assumes this is a pleased gesture. This is acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She does not kiss Kathryn in a public setting. Kathryn appreciates privacy and, after years of social lessons, Seven has come to understand that it is not appropriate to display affection for the captain in front of the crew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But in private, Seven finds that she enjoys kissing. Despite her past hesitancy, Kathryn engages in physical intimacy casually, without second-guessing herself. She pecks Seven's lips goodbye and gives her a consolatory kiss in her jaw after a game of Velocity. She kisses her cheek whenever she feels thankful, or happy, or affectionate. She kisses her while laughing, looking fond and amused by something Seven has said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For good luck,” Kathryn once whispers against Seven's lips, grinning, before adopting her best commanding expression and rushing to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels… pleasant to receive affection from another individual in such a manner. It brings her closer to Humanity. And to Kathryn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven can't suppress the smile that rises at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's on your mind?” Kathryn asks her when she catches her expression. She's leaning forward, eyes gleaming with curiosity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” she tells her matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn's eyebrows rise. An intrigued expression. “Nothing bad, I hope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reply makes her pause. Kathryn remains a puzzling element in her life “Why would I think badly of you?” She asks, tone laced with disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn gives her a lopsided grin. “Then, what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You enjoy kissing me,” she states, eyeing Kathryn questioningly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, very much,” she confirms. Her nose wrinkles slightly, and Seven knows Kathryn is trying to not appear confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So do I,” Seven admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn smiles before leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. She proceeds to drop her head on Seven's lap and close her eyes. “That's a relief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kathryn,” she says, because there is more ‘in her mind’ and if she wants to establish new relationship parameters, she will need to test how receptive Kathryn will be to them. Kathryn pops one eye open. “What altered your judgement concerning our relationship?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You originally rejected my affection,” Seven reminds her. “But you managed to modify your opinion. Why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truthfully?” She smiles sheepishly. “I just couldn't stay away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That response is imprecise. It fails to bring Seven the new information she needs for her personal mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You… couldn't stay away,” Seven repeats flatly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you,” Kathryn confesses. There is not a trace of shame in her features. “I wanted you. And, quite frankly, I'm sick of living in self-imposed misery, Seven. I'd like to give myself some enjoyment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you gain enjoyment from me?” Seven examines Kathryn's expression carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn reaches for Seven's hand and holds it underneath her chin. “You are a person that makes me unmeasurably happy, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven stays still for a moment. During old conversations with Harry Kim, she had claimed romantic love to be equal to a disease. Later on, she had come to the conclusion it might be a source of strength. Somehow, it isn't until the present day, while she is experiencing it herself, that she begins to see romantic love for what it is. A source of happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happiness. A state of contentment and positivity. It is relevant to Humans, and Seven is beginning to find that it's relevant to her as well. As a Borg drone, her only mission had been to seek perfection, but she's not Borg anymore — not entirely. Humans' purpose is to experience life, and Seven has started to adopt this goal as her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn's admission — that she finds Seven to be a positive presence in her life — delights Seven. It's flattering, and she reciprocates the feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you agree to go on a date with me?” She blurts the question before she can convince herself not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A date?” Kathryn questions. She rises from Seven's lap, brows furrowed, and sits next to her. Her eyes flicker across Seven’s face, trying to decipher her intentions. Has she displeased Kathryn?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of the intimate kind,” she is quick to clarify.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words make Kathryn bite her lips in an attempt to repress amusement. Seven tries to push down a wave of frustration. She would appreciate being taken seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured,” Kathryn retorts as her smile grows. Before Seven can question her mirth, she continues, “I'd love to go on a date with you, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Seven's ocular implant quirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assumed that we were already dating,” she finishes with a slow articulate voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven scrutinizes her for 14 seconds as Kathryn waits for her to react. When she does, her expression contorts with justified bewilderment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven't been on a single date,” Seven argues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We spend a lot of time together. I mean, romantically,” Kathryn replies. “It seems like dating to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” she falters. The Doctor did not explain this to her. Does this mean they have already been through the courtship process? If it does, Seven has been absent during an important stage in her Human development.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to,” Kathryn softens her voice, as if she can sense Seven’s distress, “we can do a formal date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven relaxes a bit. She may have missed some social rituals that clearly have meaning to Kathryn, but this type of courting she understands. She has studied it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a small instant of hesitation, her ocular implant twitches. “It is… acceptable,” she responds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn begins to smile. “Did you have any plans in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She does. She has carefully planned any possible date she could encounter since her last failed attempt and every following dating lesson with the Doctor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are your thoughts on dinner?” She asks, her words carefully selected with the purpose of carrying an air of casualness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kathryn's eyes gleam with interest. “Are you doing the cooking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you've got a date,” Kathryn grins, with an almost child-like glee brightening her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Seven is the one that leans forward and pecks her lips. She notices Kathryn sighing blissfully as she pulls back. She looks peaceful. Seven gets the most irrational urge to put her arms around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, she stands up, because her task has been completed and she hasn't got time for displays of affection. Kathryn looks up at her with a confused frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're leaving already?” She asks, her tone modified by bewilderment. Seven turns her head to the side and nods. Kathryn blinks at her as Seven begins to walk away. “Hey, wait,” she calls, soft and earnest, ready to lure Seven back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven stops on her tracks and looks back questioningly. “Kathryn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay,” she asks with a hesitant smile and pleading eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has a busy work day tomorrow and dinner arrangements to prepare. She is in need of regeneration. Kathryn is distracting and has the most bothersome quality of making her lose sight of her priorities. None of these thoughts are strong enough against the soft tone and languid posture of a tired, affectionate Kathryn lying back on her couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well,” she sits back down and immediately feels Kathryn resting her head on her shoulder. She participates in physical contact to a greater amount than Seven had imagined. Kathryn might have <em> pushed </em> constantly in order to obtain what she wanted, but she had never touched Seven as much in the past — had never insinuated it to be something she desired. A quick glance down and she sees Kathryn has closed her eyes. “I still must leave to regenerate,” she reminds her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a perfectly functional bed right here,” she mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am aware.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could stay the night,” Kathryn suggests, and Seven doesn't mention how unsure her voice has become.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven is uncertain whether or not a bed will be a sufficient replacement for her regeneration chamber. She is still relying on her implants, and sleeping is not a practice the Doctor has cleared her to do. She is inadequate to participate in thoughtless intimacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finds that she doesn't care. She wants to share a bed with the person she cares about, like so many individuals do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose I could,” she answers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels Kathryn nuzzling closer into her neck and sneaking an arm around her, her hand landing warm over her hip implant. Seven’s smile grows, unbounded. She is certain that she is experiencing happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, as she lies on her side facing Kathryn, she observes as her captain’s body temperature decreases and her muscles relax. She is asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after, lost in thoughts of copper hair, soft kisses and first dates, Seven drifts off next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>